Alice Stark
// work in progress // Alice Stark is Jack's cousin, on his mother's side, who went by Alice Windfall in the UN to dissociate herself from something She was only nine years old when Jack's parents were killed, so her mother hid the information from her until her death, in 1990, twenty years after her sister. During these twenty years, Lucy Stark tirelessly attempted to locate her orphaned nephew, though valiant, her endeavours were fruitless. Jack was already off the grid, in active service with the British Armed Forces under false pretences. In 1992, two years after her mother's death, Alice found some old things in the family house, mainly a letter from Abigail about her son, Jack. By this time, the White Wolves were a prevalent force, recognised by the UN and other nations for their global influence and military strength, with none more prevalent than their leader. Intrigued, and somewhat confused, Alice tried to research her alleged cousin, her first link coming from Jack's date of birth, 01/08/1958, which was public knowledge. Jack was also well known to have been born and raised in Manchester, just 20 miles from Alice's old family home. Alice was near certain that Jack was her cousin, so had planned to confront him at the UN, the only place they both went to. In November 1992, Alice met Jack in the UN Headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland. At first, Alice attempted to be subtle, inserting little known information into the conversation. Jack could sense something was off with the woman, remarking to IRIS. IRIS attempted to pull information on Alice, however, couldn't find anything on her, since she was using a false surname, and at this time, IRIS had no facial recognition system. After the event at the UN, Alice went to Jack again outside, before he could get into his car (McLaren F1 LM at the time), and gave up with the subtle approach, preferring to just say that they were related. At first, Jack just scoffed, stating "I have no family left", to prove herself, Alice told Jack his parent's names, which were still unknown. This concerned him, Jack had spent the last 22 years trying to hide his past. Jack invited Alice into his car, to take her to Motherbase to talk more about her. Once at the Motherbase, Jack and Alice spoke about their family, where Alice revealed her true surname of Stark. With this corrected information, IRIS spent some time reviewing British microfilm records, before confirming they shared grandparents, and that Lucy and Abigail were sisters. This came as something of a shock, having thought he was the last of his bloodline. -- Attack on the UN -- In 1999, after his massacre of a USMC cell, Jack had driven a wedge between the White Wolves and the UN. However, Jack still kept updated with the UN, mainly getting information through his cousin. In October 1999, the UN Headquarters was assaulted during a summit, by a terrorist group. Although Jack had been shunned from the UN, he still felt the need to defend the innocent ambassadors, especially his cousin. Jack mounted a counter-attack consisting of: - 5 Eurofighter Typhoons - 2 Challenger II tanks - 3 UH-60 Blackhawks (Attack) - 1 UH-60 Blackhawk (Transport) - 1 AH-64 Apache (Attack) - 3 WS-61 Sea King Commandos (Search & Rescue) As the counter-attack continued, Jack personally entered the UN HQ, and found Alice cowered in a corner. Though they had only known each other for seven years, Jack saw it as duty to guard his cousin with his life. Pulling her behind him, Jack pushed his way through the headquarters, cutting down any opposition that stood before him. Once outside, an armoured vehicle picked up Alice, leaving Jack behind to fight.